


Sharing hot chocolate and blankets

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: For tumblr's Glaivenoct. prompt: "...fireside cuddling/kisses, maybe in Galahd or a haven or even a fireplace in the Citadel? Anywhere these two can keep each other warm and cozy while being their general sweet, dorky selves."





	Sharing hot chocolate and blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).



Nyx couldn't help the smile that crawled unto his face as he made his way over to his boyfriend. By the glowing fire, Noctis was curled up in a nest of blankets, cushions and pillows with only the very tip of his nose and ears exposed to the cold air. He looked utterly comfortable and beautiful.

 

Nyx chuckled as he carefully dropped to his knees. “Noct-” he pressed the warm cup against the bundle of wrinkling being. “Here. This should warm you right up.” After a few seconds, Noctis poked a hand out to grab the cup. Nyx chuckled at the moan that slipped out as the hand clutched at the cup, a second one soon following in search of warmth.

 

Noctis slowly emerged from his nest, bit by bit, called out of how cocoon by Nyx's warm concoction. His hair was messy, his cheeks flushed and he was still the most beautiful sight on Eos. Noctis took a tentative sip from his cup. Wide eyes met Nyx's as Noct tasted the spiced hot chocolate.

 

Nyx smiled, shuffling carefully to join his boyfriend within the nest without spilling anything. “Like it?” A nod from Noct as the younger man drank some more. “I'm glad. It's a family recipe.” Nyx wrapped his free arm around Noct, who leaned into the offered warmth with a near purr of contentment, and added with a wry grin. “It has beans in it.”

 

The spluttered outraged hiss Noctis made was worth the elbow in the gut. “Nyx!” The prince whined, looking utterly betrayed even though he didn’t attempt to leave the warm embrace of his traitorous boyfriend. “How could you?” Nyx chuckled, tightening his grip on Noctis as he leaned over to kiss the prince.

 

Noctis pouted as he turned away from the kiss but it didn’t bother Nyx as he simply teased Noctis some more. “You-“ Kiss. “-do-“ Kiss. “-realize-“ Another kiss. “-chocolate-“ Nyx nipped at Noct’s throat, enjoying the shiver that it provoked. “-comes-“ Nyx contemplated where to place his next kiss as he finished speaking. “-comes from a bean, right?” Noctis’ reactions were priceless as he growled and pounced on Nyx, sending their cups, and the hot chocolate, clattering to the ground.

 

Nyx laughed as Noctis pinned him down, an angry glare letting Nyx know just what Noctis thought of his trick. “You little!” Noctis growled before proceeding to tickle his boyfriend mercilessly. By the time he stopped, Nyx could barely catch his breath from all the laughing as Noctis dropped heavily by his side, satisfied. “Sorry about the mess.” Noctis mutters against Nyx’s neck. “I’ll help you clean it up later.” Nyx just smiled, tugging his boyfriend closer with one hand and grabbing the blankets with his other.

 

It’s still early evening, with hours left until the end of another peaceful day. Hours to make some more hot chocolate. Hours to cuddle in front of the fire in the nest Noctis made for them. Hours to enjoy the presence of his beloved boyfriend before the clamor of princely duties demands the end of their time together. But for now, Nyx was going to enjoy every second he had with Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
